The new spell
by zenapower3
Summary: Percy and the gang go to Hayward academy of hope. they meet the Kanes and thing get complicated cause of Apophis minion the kanes also have to help athena bad summary full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

The new spell

Summary:

Percy and the gang go to Hayward academy of hope. They go with haste

And meet the Kanes. Sadie and Carter. What would happen if one of Apophis minions attacks Sadie and carter? They are called by the Greek gods to help the search for Athena. Will they find Athena? Would they stay as friends or create a new war.

Percy POV

I'm not really happy today. Why? Cause it's the first day of school. The only reason why I'm going is that Annabeth happens to be going to the school. The school is called Hayward academy of hope. Paul moved to that school this summer. He got me Annabeth, Nico and Thalia a recommendation letter. I pack up my stuff and got into my mom's car to pick up the gang.

Moments later…

"Aren't you guys excited?" my mom said. Thalia and Nico just shrugged. "No" "yes" I and Annabeth said in unison.

After that awkward conversation, I, Thalia and Nico just stared at the window as shiny silver porche convertible zoomed past the car. A girl about nico's age sat at the shot gun seat while a dark coloured boy about my age sat back. The woman driving wore a leopard like leotard, but looked too young to be there mother even if the girl was related to the boy.

My mom yelled something but could not register what she said since I was focused at the silver porche.

A few minutes from that experience we so the same car parked in front of the school just in time to see the guy hop out of the vehicle.

The girl was hot even if she looked like twelve. She could be a daughter of Aphrodite if she were a demigod. She wore something Thalia would wear. She wore black skinny jeans, a leather jacket and head phones curled around her neck. She also wore combat boots that looked awesome on her. She took her knapsack from the car also black. She is so nico's type. Wait. When did I become such of a son of Aphrodite?

The guy next to him was her exact opposite. He was too formal he wore light brown khakis shorts and a casual dress shirt. He was brought out his backpack from the car it was red and white with hints of blue in it.

They looked around and headed for the front door.

We got out and headed for the front door too. We went to the registration desk to get our classes. I got Greek and Egyptian mythology for the first 2 periods. That's a Piece of cake. Then I got math for 3rd period and we all got lunch together then I got English science and P.E.

Lucky for me mythology class was just down the hall. As I approached the class room the same guy from the porche sat in the front row close to the door I sat beside him not knowing what to say.

"Hey I'm Percy what's your name?"I blurted out dumb mouth. He looked at me curiously studying my every move I found it a bit awkward "Hi I'm Carter. Carter Kane" he said.

"Good morning class I'm Mrs. Conley. Today we will talk about Greek and Egyptian mythology." she said excitedly. She started with an intro about the Greek deities and Egyptian deities. "Who would want to give us there favourite myth and their favourite god?

I looked around everyone had such a puzzled face. So I raised my had sheepishly "Percy Right Tell us your view" she said "my favourite myth was about when Athena and Poseidon fought for Athens and my favourite god is Poseidon" I said sheepishly

"Ok "she said "now let's talk about the Egyptians she said with a wide smile. I looked around and I so everyone was more puzzled now even I was."

Carter put up his hand he looked really bored "my favourite myth about the Egyptians was about Horus fighting Set to become king of the gods. And my favourite god is Horus" he said. Wow he knows about Egyptian mythology I never actually bothered to look that mythology up.

K so that is my first story and I'm only 12 so no mean criticism please. And I will try to update soon thanks for reading next update it will be about Sadie and Nico and about the minions of Apophis

Ha-di bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sadie takes control

Thanks to brit123abc and Zinjab for my first reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the 2 stories. And blah, blah, blah

Sadie POV

School is so boring. My first period I had math science then I got 2 mythology classes and the rest I really didn't check. As I got to my seat I didn't notice the boy next to me. The teacher started boring me to the core so I put my head phones on. I could hear the teacher babble about addition and subtraction until I put the music on. It was playing grenade by Bruno mars I love this song

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, Had your eyes wide open -  
Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked, Cause what you don't understand is…...

"SADIE KANE!" the teacher got my attention "what!" I yelled back "You are not suppose to have your mp3 or whatever hear it is not allowed" she said "well whatever" I approached her whispered one off the new spells I learned "Wesheb en etj per-a'a" I said. And whispered again "no one wants to do math we want to go to the park and just hang out until this period is over" I said as she nodded. I walked away "oh I also need an ice tea thanks" I said. She scrambled out of her seat and went to the vending machines. Everyone looked at me with puzzled looks it was disturbing. Then the teacher came in with a can of ice tea she handed it to me and bowed. I got more puzzle looks

"Ok class everyone knows you don't want math" she said you can hear the yays in the back ground as she continued. "So as Sadie said we would go to the park and 'hang out'" every one celebrated as we headed out the door. I paced my head phones in my head as people ask me what I did I just said "persuasion". I sat on the bench as an emo kid approached me. He got my attention he wore a black t-shirt that said camp half blood in red and black skinny jeans he also had a silver chain that looked good with his pale complexion. He wasn't that bad. I waited for him to sit next to me. He passed by me I can feel his aura it was really strong.

I took my head phones. "Hey I'm Sadie Kane" I said confidently

NICO POV

"Hey I'm Sadie Kane" she said while I was getting comfortable in my seat. "Hey I'm Nico, Nico di Angelo" I said I moved a bit so I can see her face she look beautiful while her caramel glisters in the sunlight. Stop Nico you don't even know her"

"Sadie."I said "ya" she said "what did you do their" I said "persuasion" she said back. "I know you're not entirely human" I said she looked at me curiously "what else do you know about" she asked me. "Well I know you're cool, cute and not human." I said laughing. She blushed probably heard that I called her cute.

"Well I know that you're not human, kind of handsome and have an aura of death" she said "which I like" wink. Hot. "Wait how you know that unless..."I didn't continue the sentence because I do and I also know your friends aren't human either she laughed or more like a giggle it was so cute. " So do you wanna go out" I was so nervous.

"Sure I'd love that" she said. She handed me a piece of paper that had her number in it I was so happy. The moment the bell rang we got up and she pecked me in the cheek.

SADIE POV

LUNCH HOUR

"Hey carter" I said "ya" he said. "Can I sit with Nico please" "fine but I'll be near the middle seats if you need me and don't blow stuff up ok" "k" I said

Carter walked away as soon as I so Nico I ran to him

PERCY POV

We were walking to the cafeteria until that girl from the porche ran towards us. I was about to stop her until I so her hug Nico. Nico was smiling. I can't believe he got a girl friend in the first day most especially a hot one.

"Hey Ghost king" as she pecked him in the cheek. He blushed I just laughed. "Wow Nico you got a girl friend" said Thalia. she took her hand out and said "hi I'm Thalia" "I'm Sadie Kane"

ANNABETH POV

"Wait your Julius Kanes daughter" I said. I heard her mutter some words "iam iret". "Aren't you Annabeth daughter of Athena official architect of Olympus" we looked at her curiously. "Nico did you tell her." Percy asked. "Nop, she just knows that's one of the things I like about her. She just blushed.

"Then how do you know" I asked her curiously "Let's just say our kind does not enjoy each other's company.

Then suddenly we heard screams from the cafeteria room.

"But I haven't had lunch yet" Percy said

We ran to the cafeteria

SADIE POV

When we got there we saw Carter pulled into a battle stance with his sword.

"Sadie I need your help" then I saw it was a serpopard and a big one. I took my pen out and willed it to turn to a staff. In a flash a great Egyptian staff appeared in my hands. I ran to my brother and yelled "Ha-di!" a burst of power shot at the giant snake headed beast.

"Nico I need your help" I yelled he took a blade that was pure black and charged at the monster. All of them charged actually. Thalia brought out a bow and arrow and shot at the beast while Annabeth turned invisible with a knife in hand. Percy brought out a bronze blade and help attack the creature though they tried we could not beat the gigantic and powerful beast it was like 8 times larger than the ones we fought before.

"Wind" I heard someone say. Suddenly hurricane like wind shot at the creature as it dissolved into the Duat. Everyone was in shock I turned around and so someone in a trench coat.

"UNCLE AMOS" I yelled

That's the second chapter

Here are the translations for the Egyptian words:

Wesheb en etj per-a'a: Answer to your pharaoh

Ha-di: Destroy

Iam iret: Graceful Eye

The first and third spell is my own original one. The first one give you control of the person the third one you can view some ones history.

Thanks and I will try to update soon

Ha-di Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the late update I had so much homework and I had dance practice so any way enjoy.

Chapter 3: Athena kidnapped!

3rd person POV

"Kids get into the car and get your demigod friends to the car too." Amos said screaming to the top of his lungs as the wind blew across the cafeteria.

"Guys com on will lead you to the Ferrari "Sadie called from behind the group. While Amos fought the giant beast they shook themselves out of confusion. They were about to run off someone screamed,

"Sadie you mustn't teleport there." Amos said. When he screamed they ran off.

10 min later

They carefully made it to the front entrance unseen by anyone in the school. They got to the front door which was a regular door with pillars in each side of the door.

They got out into the open. There was a tall woman in a leopard jumpsuit standing right beside a stretch Ferrari limo.

"Awesome!" Percy yelled out. He began running for the shotgun seat when the woman pulled her arm up signing for a halt.

"Nop, only Sadie may ride in the front seat. Sadie get in the seat now, we have to be quick there coming closer to the school they can sense your strength faster." The woman said piercing Percy with her golden eyes. As much as Percy would want to argue he couldn't the woman had a strength and power he could not handle like the power of a god.

"Yes, Bast" Sadie said and ran off to the front seat the others did the same and spoke no word as Bast speed of to the high way.

Everyone was silent and no one could talk because of the awkwardness in the air. The silence was deafening until Percy broke the quiet.

"How is the Amos dude gonna get in the car" Percy asked. As he asked his question, a puff of green smoke exploded from the empty seat beside Carter. A man in a trench coat appeared out of nowhere. He had black hair and skin like Carter's. "Oh that's how" Percy said as Bast drove off to the freeway.

"Hey," Sadie yelled "I thought you said No Teleporting".

"Yes but that was just for you since your magic is clearly stronger than me and Carter" Amos simply said as they reach the warehouse they got at the car. Percy and the gang were intrigued by this event

"You live in a warehouse," Annabeth "I thought you said a mansion awhile back" she was shocked. 'How is this mansion' she thought to herself while they walked a few feet away from the Ferrari limo.

"Annabeth look closely," Carter said "what do you see?" The demigods all looked closely and found that the mist was covering a beautiful white mansion hovering on top of the rundown mansion. They were walking to the entrance of the warehouse. Nico was still staring up at the mansion when

PANG!

Nico hit his head at the outer wall of the ware house. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were laughing their heads of as Nico rubbed his forehead. Soon after that, Sadie went to his aid.

"You ok" she asked politely

"Does it look like I'm ok?"He said

"Does it feel better now" she kissed him in the lips for a few seconds. They broke off as he got up

"Now it feels way better" there friends chuckled. They turned around and saw their friend. They seemed to be watching a drama series in their heads. Amos got out of his stare and said

"We should go now" Amos said right beside a black door with a hieroglyph that read 'house of life' with an x through it. Sadie approached the black stone and welds it to open.

They all entered and Amos started to explain

Sorry this is a short chapter thinking of a new story called true love its about Sadie and Nico well thanks for all the reviews

Ha-di Bye


	4. Chapter 4

True love

THIS is not a new update it is a preview for my second story please review and see if I should right this story

There was a bright flash of light in the mansion's great room. A letter appeared in Uncle Amos. He opened the unsuspected note in his hands. He looked very intrigued by what was in the note.

"Sadie, Carter please comes in the great room" Amos yelled. He looked at the message still shocked but his face emotionless.

"What did you do know Sadie" carter said as they appeared in the great room. They looked up at uncle Amos he wore an emotionless face.

"I did nothing Carter" they looked up at him staring at a note. Uncle Amos tore is face from the piece of paper and said "it's not something that has happened but something that might happen, Sadie." Sadie looked at him with a honest face "What do you mean?"

"Here I will read the note…

Host of magic and life

A Kane who prevent strife

To protect all from chaos

A boy appears across

To live she has 10 days

Or true love prevents her raze"

"A diviner gave these to me just now" his voice was all but disappointed. Sadie's eyes were filled with emotion she walked sacredly but slowly to the door. Tears started flowing from her eyes. Hieroglyphs appeared from her hand as she ran out of the door to the center of Manhattan


End file.
